Light&Dark
by Paperoheart
Summary: Bagaimana jika disesuatu tempat dijauh sana, berkilo-kilo meter, berjuta-juta kilometer cahaya Terdapat sebuah kehidupan? Kehidupan yang berkembang pesat dan lebih modern dari Bumi ini? Lalu sehubungan dengan itu, seorang anak manis berotak Briliant muncul, mengisahkan semburat cinta lalu menghilang begitu saja. "Taehyung-ah, kau dimana?" /BTS/MINV/VMIN/KOOKV/HOPEV/uke!taehyung!
1. Prolog

**LIGHT &DARK**

 **Author: Amuuu**

 **Cast: MINV/KOOKV/HOPEV**

 **WARNING! : UKE!TAEHYUNG**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ITS YAOI!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

PROLOG

10 Tahun lalu, Ilmuan NASA menemukan sebuah planet yang dapat di Huni oleh manusia. Earth 2.0 452B. Planet dengan jarak 1.400 Tahun cahaya dan berdiamter 60% lebih besar dari Bumi.

 _ **-10 Tahun lalu pula, seseorang anak menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak meninggalkan bekas hingga akhirnya Kasus itu ditutup. -**_

Penelitian tentang Kepler berlanjut berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, Hingga suatu saat, seorang Ilmuan Asal Rusia –Dr. Kim Namjoon, Ilmuan berotak berlian yang juga telah meneliti Planet Pluto hingga tuntas, menciptakan sebuah Pesawat Luar Angkasa berkecepatan 2,5 Mach, yang disebut 4FnhKep.

 _ **-Tepat 10 tahun lalu pula, seorang anak menggataan sesuatu yang semua orang tidak paham; "-di Kepler, sangat Indah loh"-**_

Lalu, sebuah Operasi Khusus untuk Mengangkut 100 orang Pria dan Wanita ke Earth 2.0 452B segera beroperasi. Disisi lain siapa sangka bahwa Makhluk serupa dengan manusia telah lebih dahulu meneliti dan mengetahui Bumi? Makhluk berotak brilian dengan kepintaran 40x Lipat dari manusia? Makhluk yang dengan tenang menunggu kedatangan 4FnhKep..

 _"Sir—zzz– Objek Tidak diketahui mendekat–zzzz–Bes–ar–zzzz–ngiiiinnnnnnnnnng"_

 _"Sial! Kita kehilangan mereka, cepat pindah ke mode darurat! Kita harus temukan 4FnhKep dan juga Objek itu" –Namjoon_

 _._

 _"–Aku, Pangeran Jeon–zzzz–Menyatakan perang dengan Makhluk Bumi–Atas nama Kerajaan Kepler" –Jungkook_

 _._

 _"Pangeran, kita mendapat sambutan dari Kerajaan Kepler"_

 _"Siapkan pesawat, isi Amunisi. Kita buat pernyataan perang" –Hoseok_

 _._

 _"Kau senang kan hyung? Aku membawanya untukmu. Apakah kau senang? Apa kau sekarang mencintaiku?" -Jungkook_

 _"J-jungkookie"_

 _._

 _"Jimin-ah?"_

 _"Tae-tae? Itu benar kau?"_

 _._

 _"Taehyu-, ah, maksudku **Taehyungie hyung.** Kubawakan makhluk ini untukmu, dengan satu syarat; kau menjadi milikku" _

_._

 _"Jeon Jungkook! Sudah kubilang hidupku untuk Jiminnie!"_

 _._

 _"Selamat datang di RX01, Park Jimin"_

* * *

Halo :'v Kambali lagi dengan saya; Author Absurd dengan ide Absurd yang aneh/? - (?)

Sebenarnya Cerita ini dlu aku Publish di **Wattpad** tapi dengan Chara yang berbeda **Putri Hillary, Pangeran Jacklas, Pangeran Troy.** Tapiiiiiii karena di **Wattpad** cerita gaada yang tau ;_; saya rombak jadi Fanfiction VMIN/? duar

udah gitu aja :'v Mind To Review? Kalo Reviewnya udah minimal 5 Chap 1 aku publish hehe :'v

 _Salam sayang, Amuuu_


	2. Chapter 1

Hujan masih beraksi sementara Api mulai kehilangan waktunya.

 **Someone Point of View**

Aku terdiam, duduk bersimpah dibawah tembok bekas bangunan yang rubuh. Bau hujan, asap api, hingga bau debu-debu beton yang hancur bercampur sehingga nafasku sesak dan kepalaku pening. Bajuku sobek, kotor bahkan kumal.

Kakiku yang mulai membiru dan perih itu hanya kutatap, aku bahkan bisa menghitung berapa jumlah goresan luka yang terdapat di kedua tanganku. Aku tidak bisa lagi berlari. Air-air hujan yang merembes ke bajuku semakin memperburuk keadaanku yang rusak. Luka-luka kecil terasa perih saat air hujan tidak sengaja jatuh tepat mengenainya. Tapi aku hanya diam.

Mana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah berlari dari sekumpulan _makhluk_ dengan alat-alat super cangih yang menyandra orang-orang bumi?

Meski dulu, kuaki. Aku percaya bahwa Alien adalah makhluk-makhluk Hijau berkepala botak nan cebol yang hidup di Planet lain. Tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa Alien itu akan berdiri didepanku, menodong benda berbahaya dan tersenyum remeh bak Dinosaurus yang menemukan tikus busuk.

Ya, Bumi sekarang, Bumi tahun 2367 akan tertanam dalam sejarah. Perang antara Bumi- _ku_ dan Bumi lain _–mereka menyebutnya Kepler meski aku sedikit ragu,_ yang telah di kumandangkan langsung oleh Kepala Suku mereka; Pangeran Jeon, satu bulan sebelum Perang itu benar-benar dimulai.

Yeah, Alien. Seperti pendapatku sebelumnya, kupikir Alien adalah makhluk-makhluk Hijau berkepala botak nan cebol yang hidup di Planet lain. Namun Alien dari Kepler, Tinggi tegap, mata yang tajam serta hidung mancung yang rupawan itu sukses membuat pendapatku kubuang jauh-jauh.

Mereka – _Alien rupawa_ n, datang lima hari lalu. Ketika aku duduk-duduk di teras bersama Suga Hyung, pesawat yang bentuknya mirip Daun berwarna silver mengkilap perlahan mendarat di Ladang jagung kakekku.

Suga yang kesal setengah mati ladang kakek di rusak pun berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kaki sambil mengumpat menghampiri pesawat Daun itu –Suga _kira itu pesawat baru Chanyeol yang sengaja ia pamerkan didepan kami,_ Aku yang awalnya acuh tak acuh sedikit terbengong saat melihat lambang Kuda Poni bersayap yang bertengger manis dipucuk pesawat daun.

Apakah ada perusahaan baru yang berlambangkan Pegasus gagah disini?

Tapi pikiranku mendadak hilang ketika mendengar suara teriakan Suga yang melengking. Kualihkan pandanganku ke Suga, dan sedikit terekejut. Suga dibawa oleh beberapa makhluk yang kupikir lelaki ke atas pesawat itu.

Kupikir itu hanya kerjaan Chanyeol hyung, tapi mendengar teriakan Tereska tadi tidak mungkin itu hanya lelucon biasa kan?

Jantungku melocos begitu saja saat melihat salah satu diantara mereka menodongkan sebuah alat – _Sangat sangat super canggih yang pernah kulihat,_ pada Suga dan Boomm! Suga menghilang bersama kabut asap Hijau Toska.

Sementara setelah itu Salah satu diantara mereka menembakku dengan senjata listrik.

.

Aku menunduk, mengingat dimana aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Sepupuku sendiri lenyap didepan mataku rasanya begitu sakit.

Entah bagaimana, tapi semenjak _Makhluk-makhluk_ itu memberi perlawanan aku teringat sesorang yang identik dengan Alien dan antek-anteknya.

Seorang yang manis dan menggemaskan, seseorang yang memoles cinta padaku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja 10 Tahun lalu. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya sama sekali.

 _Taehyung-ah, dimana kau ini?_

Lalu tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang begitu dekat. Langkah kaki santai dibawah guyuran Air hujan, jantungku seperti jatuh dan terpecah-belah, apakah hidupku hanya akan sampai disini?

Sampai saat itu aku melihat sebuah Sepatu cokelat-merah yang begitu asing.

.

 _"Halo, Park Jimin"_

 _._

 _Aku bisa melihat Seringai busuk itu._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 1 : I Remember**

 _"Kyaaa~ Jiminnie! Lihat-lihat! Ikan Hiu!"_

Jimin berjalan lurus, tangannya menggenggam sebuat kotak kecil berwarna Hitam-Putih. Pandangan matanya kosong dan perutnya kelaparan. Sudah sekitar 3 Hari dia berjalan tak tentu arah bersama beberapa orang lagi di depannya. _-menghindari hal paling mengerikan didunia._

Pikiran Jimin ngelantur begitu saja, entah memikirkan Sepupunya, Ayahnya, kakeknya atau _orang itu_.

"Hei Park, sebentar lagi kita tiba di pengungsian. Cepat sebelum hari mulai gelap, para _Gourm_ akan lebih Agresif memburu kita saat gelap" Zelo menepuk punggung Jimin. "Tenang saja, _dia_ baik-baik saja"

 ** _-Gourm, sebutan dari makhluk Bumi untuk makhluk Kepler yang menculik makhluk Bumi._**

Jimin tersenyum, sedikit tidak rela saat kakinya melangkah perlahan kedepan.

Mereka akan sampai di Kota, tempat pengungsian untuk warga bumi yang selamat.

Jimin memandang langit yang agak kelabu.

.

 ** _"Jimin, planet apa yang kau suka?"_**

 ** _"Pertanyaan random macam apa itu, Tae" Jimin terkekeh namun masih menggenggam tangannya, erat._**

 ** _"Sudah jawab saja! Planet apa yang kau suka?" Dia mulai memberontak._**

 ** _"Tentu saja Krypton, aku-kan sama tampannya dengan Superman" Jimin menjawab asal._**

 ** _"Krypton? Tapi planet itu hancur Jiminnie"_**

 ** _"Haahh, ntahlah tae. Kalau kau? Planet apa yang kau suka?" Jimin mulai terbuai dengan tampang manisnya._**

 ** _"Tentu saja Kepler!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jeon Jungkook" Dia,-Jeon Jungkook, menolah dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa kau suka dengan benda,-umh, yang bernama Bunga itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Lily?" Tangan jungkook terjulur untuk mengusap pelan pipi Kakak kandungnya. Kakaknya yang manis, kakaknya yang ia _**Cintai.**_

"Jeon Jungkook, kau tahu betul apa maksud kedatanganku kemari" Orang itu menunduk, menepis tangan Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook menghela nafasnya, memunculkan seringai mengerikannya. "Jeon Taehyung, kau tahu benar aku tidak ingin membahas makhluk sampah itu"

Taehyung sedikit bergidik. Ketakutannya pada Amarah Jungkook membesar.

"..maaf"

Jungkook masih diam, berjalan membelakang Taehyung sembari mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Hening panjang sampai akhirnya Jungkook mengalah. "Makhluk itu, akan kucari secepatnya"

"Ku mohon-"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat; **Kau menjadi milikku** "

Taehyung tersentak. PIlihannya begitu berat. Antara membiarkan Orang itu Mati atau tetap hidup.

"Tidak apa kau menolakku hyung, toh dia akan dimusnahkan oleh Prajurit Kita. Kalaupun jika kau menerimaku, kau tidak akan bisa bersama **nya"**

.

Hening panjang, _lagi._

Taehyung masih asik dengan pikirannya, tentang perasaannya dan juga rasa belah kasihannya. Hingga kepalanya pening.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sekarang, kuberi waktu sampai besok. Jawabannya kutunggu di Kabin-ku secepatnya" Ujar Jungkook lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih menunduk menahan tangis.

"Apakah mau kubawakan Bunga lagi?" Jungkook berusaha menghibur, malah disambut suara tangisan Taehyung yang begitu keras. "Hyung? Tidak apa? Apa ada yang sakit? kau kenapa heh?" Taehyung malah semakin keras menangis, sampai Jungkook memelukknya erat.

Taehyung mendongkak, menatap Jungkook yang mengecup pucuk keplanya dengan sayang.

"B-bunganya.."

"a-aku ingin satu"

.

"...yang namanya Mirabilis Jalapa"

 _ **"Taehyung-ah, lihatlah cantik bukan?"**_

 _ **"Apa itu Jiminnie, bunga lagi?"**_

 _ **"Ini bukan sekedar Bunga, bunga ini mekar setiap pukul 4 sore. Namanya Mirabilis Jalapa"**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **TETOOTT**

 **/di tampar bolak balik/**

 **FF macam apa ini? :"V Maaf mengecewakan, tapi beneran saking semangatnya nulis smpe Ide ceritanya keluar jalur(?) :"V ngeri ga sama Alur ceritnya? ngerti ga sama maksud Ceritanya? :"V kalo kurang ngerti di Chapter selanjutnya ku jelasin semuannya :"V**

 **Jadi disini Jungkook adik kandung Taehyung, sementara Jimin itu (sensor) si (sensor) :"V**

 **Chara yang lainnya baal muncul di Chap 2, maaf mengecewakan. Besok ada Ujian MTK harus belajar :'v**

 **Byebye~~**


End file.
